Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) is a network protocol for delivering media, such as streaming audio and video, over internet protocol (IP) networks. Within the context of RTP, various other protocols and formats have been developed for use in conjunction with RTP to carry media content over IP networks. As an example, the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) has promulgated several standards associated with the transmission and broadcast of media, including the SMPTE 2022 set of standards, which relate to the transport of video over IP networks. For example, SMPTE 2022-1 has been implemented as a method of grouping IP video packets into logical rows and columns and then appending forward error correction packets to each row and column to facilitate recreating lost or corrupt video packets. SMPTE 2022-2 specifies how constant bit rate compressed video can be encapsulated into such IP packets. While these standards have been widely adopted since their inception (e.g., in hardware and/or software), there are some processing limitations. In addition, further error resiliency has been achieved by sending two copies of the data over different paths and combining them at the receiver.